Slide magazines for slide frames such as those referred to as CS-slide frames, which have a peripherally extending groove configuration along the peripheral edge of the slide frame on the two sides thereof, and a notch at each edge portion of the peripheral edge, typically comprise a base portion carrying a plurality of spaced-apart transverse ribs defining respective compartments each for accommodating a respective slide frame. At least one projection which is arranged to engage into a groove in the respective slide frame projects laterally away from each transverse rib and the base portion has spaced-apart resilient fingers which are associated with a respective compartment and each of which is provided with an upwardly projecting retaining nose f or engaging into the notch in the corresponding slide frame. Retaining ribs which are aligned with the transverse ribs project upwardly from the base portion to hold the slide frames in a spill-resistant fashion. The retaining ribs of such a slide magazine project into the interior of the slide magazine from a lateral longitudinal wall thereof. By virtue of the presence of that side wall, which extends along the slide magazine, it is only possible for the slide frames which are held in a spill-resistant fashion in the slide magazine to be removed therefrom at one side. In that arrangement, the slide frames are held in the slide magazine in a spill-resistant fashion by virtue of the action of the retaining noses on the resilient fingers and the -lateral projections which project away from the transverse ribs in the longitudinal direction of the slide frame and which engage into the corresponding groove configurations in the respective slide frame. The retaining noses on the resilient fingers and the notches at the corresponding edge portion of the peripheral edge of the slide frame provide a safeguard to prevent the slide frame in a compartment from being accidentally laterally displaced out of the slide magazine.